A Paladin in Pink Scales, book 1: Reconnection
by KeyBlader Zen
Summary: What could be said when mistakes are made in love? Could they be mistakes at all? Species... a buzzword in their realm, but a prominent and profound concept nonetheless. Sometimes, the most profound consequences of our choices are only found in our darkest moments. Can a flower of hope bloom from the ashes of depression and anguish left by loss? (Re-Written for Sunny Flights)
1. The Funeral

Reconnection

Chapter 1 - The Funeral

 _Yeah... Cool... classy... an all-around rad dragon. That's me. Spyro... father of two-full grown children I'm probably going to outlive. Elora... our relationship was... rocky a lot for the time that we were together, not that I didn't love her._

" _Yeah, when I'm older..."_

 _Heh... what a lame decision that was. When I had that wet dream about her as a teen I was like, "Welp, I guess I'm grown up now! No parents means no rules for hitting the girl of my dreams!" Sure, I was young and indecisive, but damn me to oblivion if the consequences to that thinking didn't make me the biggest fart-knocker of the Dragon Shores._

 _When I met up with that girl after all those years, she had aged pretty well for herself. She has been taking amazing care of her body. Turned out she has been dating for a while, but never found the right guy who wanted her for anything but her Punani or her spells, if not both. We reconnected... and well... one thing led to another. I've been waiting until now to say this, but... I... got her pregnant on our first date. She did the test and... I promised to marry her._

 _It was hard being married to a hero, at least that's what she always said. People always asked if I was old enough to be a father... and maybe I wasn't. Still... it's not like I would have left her out to dry with two buns in the oven. Of course... I was there when they were born, since we decided to do it at home for... our own reasons. ...The lessons I learned from that are... something I'll never forget._

 _Over the years, we became close. We had our spats, but it's not like we were always at each other's throats. She... was a good mother, to say the least. I thought we would always be together... but in the years that followed, I would be proven completely wrong._

 _Sure... Elora took good care of herself, I'll admit. But... even so, she is a fawn. I'm a dragon. A rad... fart-knocker of a dragon. She aged... too fast for my taste. Maybe it was never meant to be, now that I think of it._

 _Listen... I know it's odd and some of you may still hate Elora for what she did with me all those years ago, but promise me you will all remember her as the righteous chick she was. She was an amazing mom to Elaine and Schala, too._

 _As her husband, it is my duty to do this. I love you Elora... I'll always love you. I don't know if I'm going to be able to find another woman... unlike I promised you. There is a Goth dragoness who goes by the bar every once and a while. I talk to her a lot. She seems nice, but... I dunno. Maybe I'll give her a shot if nothing turns up._

 _Well... thanks for everything, Elora... my sweet faun._

With this, the well-built Spyro stepped from the podium, his large frills which adorned his sides and back shifting as he took one last glance upon the coffin which housed his beloved Elora, now passed from old age. He toyed with the golden star-shaped earrings which Elora had given to him for their tenth anniversary and silver-diamond ring which she had bought for their wedding. After this, he took his leave.

He had spoken last.

He had spoken best.

' _All my friends are dead... none of them are left alive.'_

The thought slowly sank in for the rest of the funeral, after which Spyro took to the skies in solitude, headed for the bar.


	2. The Bar

Reconnection

Chapter 2 - The Bar

"One maximum-size Jaeger Bomb please..." Spyro's dismal tone was paired with an equally pained expression, his eyes meeting the large boar of a bartender with sorrow.

After a short while, the bartender brought the TNT-shaped glass to the now-retired purple hero, albeit with a slight grimace at his choice of beverage.

Upon sipping the drink, a breathy, high-pitched voice spoke to Spyro in a disappointed and chastising tone, "So... _this_ is what the purple hero has **become?** The savior of the world, drinking in a shady _**pub?**_ "

" _Who asked_...," Spyro began in a slightly hateful tone, only to glance upon the pink scales of who now talked down to him.

Slowly but surely, the retired hero's eyes moved from the semi-wide hips and slim yet powerful legs to her cream-colored underbelly which sported athletic abdominal muscles, continuing towards her slender upper body powerful arms, finally ending with her slightly-obese cheeks and strong sky-blue eyes.

The bar resounded with a slap.

Rubbing his cheek, Spyro could only mutter a shocked, "E- _ **Ember...?**_ _"_

"Yes...," Ember sighed in a slightly gruff manner, sitting by Spyro as she spoke again in a tone of a scolding mother, "I'm surprised you even _**remember**_ if you've been drinking _this_ much!"

With a sigh, Spyro pushed the drink away from his body with a dry, "I don't drink at all..."

"And why do you think you can finish that without...," Ember growled, motioning towards a beautiful yet seedy-looking unconscious white dragoness harboring a large welt upon her wrist, " _Her_ taking advantage of you when you pass out!? Do you even _**KNOW**_ this place's _reputation!?_ "

Startled, Spyro could only mutter a shocked, "W-what did you _do_ to her!?"

"Krav Maga and Jujitsu. You learn a lot travelling to other realms." Ember's tone was smug and carried partial ego, but her eyes conveyed concern.

With a sigh, Spyro turned to Ember, his tone depressed, "Well... I guess you heard Elora..."

"Yes...," Ember sighed, placing her arm upon Spyro's shoulder comfortingly, "Bandit died from illness a few decades back, you know...," she smiled warmly towards the retired purple hero, "At first, I was _inconsolable_... and in truth, I still ache for him at times... but...," she looked into the eyes of her former crush, "I moved on. Found martial arts classes. Made myself a living winning tournaments and teaching children how to protect themselves..."

This revelation caused Spyro to blink in shock. Ember had become... different. She had become strong, just like he was. Rather, how he used to be. Being a celebrity was well and good, but commercials and TV shows got old after a half a century or so. He had made enough gems to live a thousand lifetimes, yet Elora was the one who gave his life meaning.

After composing himself, Spyro looked to Ember, his tone slightly dumbfounded, "Well... you're... _different_ to say the least. More... well..."

" **Hotter?** " Ember's tone was smug, yet carried slightly wryness along with possible regret.

Shaking his head, Spyro continued in a nervous tone, "No... Well... not just that," he looked away, "I mean... You're... _stronger_... in more ways than _one_."

"I know... but _**you**_...," Ember grunted, pulling the face of the purple hero to hers, "You've _**really**_ let yourself go during the past twenty years, or so I've heard."

A nervous chuckle was given by Spyro as Ember sat next to him, her tone slightly nervous as well, "Spyro... I know this is sudden but...," she smiled, "Do you want to go to a movie? My treat."

"You mean a movie...? Like... a date?" Spyro's tone was that of shock and partial eagerness, "I mean... I guess... if you want. I mean...," he sighed, "It would be nice to spend time with one of my... the only old friend I have _left_ after Flame... well..."

Ever so gently, Ember took the hand to the retired purple hero, her tone calm and collected, "Spyro...," she looked into his eyes, her own narrowing as she took a scolding tone, "Never, EVER let me catch you trying to become a drunk _**again!**_ "

"So... do we... go?"

"Yes... that would be lovely."

"Did you just pay my tab?"

"Yes..."

"Why...?"

"Because I want to emasculate you... heehee."

"Seriously?"

"Nope. I want you to pay for the movie, dummy."

'Please tell me she wasn't kidding...'

 **A/N: In case you are not aware, the dragons from the classic universe can stand on 2 legs or 4.**


	3. The Movie (rewritten)

Reconnection

Chapter 3 - The Movie (rewritten)

"So you said 'my treat', right? Then you asked me to pay for the movie. Which is it?" Spyro's curious question was coupled with an equally suspicious expression.

With a wry sigh, Ember took a kind and inviting tone, looking into the eyes of the purple hero as she flew closer, "I was joking. I'll pay, of course."

"To emasculate me?" Spyro's slightly apprehensive tone was coupled with a still-wary glare, his body moving slightly farther away from the pink dragoness.

With a huff, Ember flew closer to her old crush, her baby blue eyes meeting his. She placed her paw upon his shoulder, stopping him mid flight.

"What?" Spyro's apprehensive question was bet by Ember placing her paws on her hips midair, her tone stern, " _Stop that._ **_Now._** "

 _Stop that. Now._

'She sounds just like Elora...'

Placing her arms around the shoulders of the purple hero, Ember took a compassionate and loving tone, "I was just kidding, Spyro," her eyes closed as she drew him into a friendly hug, looking into his violet orbs once more as her tone became one of concern and fear, "I'm worried about you..."

"Why?" Spyro's confused question was paired with a softening expression, his tone showing somber gratitude, "Why did you care so much, Ember? We barely know each other anymore..."

"Maybe because I'm your last support...," Ember sighed, turning her head away at the next words, her tone slightly shyer, "Maybe it's because of old feelings," she smiled warmly, her words compassionate and loving, "Either way, it's not like I'm going to let you drown in pain and depression when I could be doing something to help."

The two gazed at each other for a few moments, eventually leading Spyro to sigh in resignation, "Alright... I'll bite. What do we go see?"

"History of the World part I," Ember's sly words were coupled with a comedic grin, "You will like it, I assure you."

"A documentary...?" Spyro's tone showed slight distaste, his expression baffled. This was met by a snickering, ""Nope... a parody by Mel Brooks."

 _"Where to...?"_

" _Dracoplex Movie Theater at Dragon Shores."_

" _The fancy place?"_

" _Yep. Don't worry. I have more than enough money to cover it."_

" _How did you get so loaded?"_

" _Told you. I won a lot of martial arts tournaments as well as teach it."_

" _So... how much...?"_

" _Well... let's see... I got about fifty-thousand when I won the world championship as the Ivy Hawk."_

" _The Ivy Hawk was you!?"_

" _Yep."_

" _You've gotta' be kidding!"_

" _Do you wanna' see?"_

" _No, not really..."_

After conversing for slightly over five minutes, the two arrived at a colossal outdoor theater, albeit with shield generators on the outer arches to keep any pests or animals away. There in the ticketbooth stood an orange dragon.

"One minute...," Ember mumbled anxiously, placing her claws in triangular motion, "Skin Polymorphics: Level Three. Target: Self and one other."

A flash of multicolored light was seen, Spyro becoming a reddish-orange tint with blue horns and Ember black with red horns. Although not a perfect disguise, she surmised it would do.

Turning to Ember with shock, Spyro could only muster out, "H-how did you _do_ that? That's high-class transformation magic."

"A dragoness has to have her secrets," Ember giggled, taking Spyro's hand, "Or maybe I just learned from studying some old texts I found in my master's dojo."

Although slightly uncomfortable with being in even so much as a partially-intimate position with Ember after so long apart, Spyro decided to accept the current situation.

Approaching the ticket booth, Ember pulled five-hundred gems from her pocket, placing them in front of the cashier.

"Two for History of the World Part I, please." Ember's smug tone was coupled with a grin to Spyro.

Without another word, the broker took the gems, two tickets emerging from the booth, which Spyro and Ember grasped firmly in their paws. Without a second's hesitation, Ember motioned to the snack booth.

"One maximum order of nachos and a Jumbo soda!" This was from Ember, causing Spyro to give her a blank look.

With a sigh, Spyro spoke up, his tone uncertain, "I think I'll have the mutton... and medium-large soda."

After receiving their meal, the two took to the theater.

" _Did those cavemen just toss their family member out the cave? What the hell, Ember..."_

" _Oh, this is nothing..."_

" _Okay, that Spanish inquisition shit was kind of funny..."_

" _HAHAHAHAHHA! Did they just get the entire Roman army baked!?"_

" _Yep!"_

Soon, the movie was finished, Spyro winded from laughter and Ember's food and drink summarily decimated. With a smile, she gave him her paw. Although hesitant for a moment, he took it, both of them rising in unison.

With a grin, Ember turned to Spyro, her tone sly, "How about I do something you would have found _extremely_ attractive back in the day?"

'Oh, geez... here it comes...' Spyro thought to himself, Ember slowly craning her neck to the side.

A gargantuan belch was released from Ember's maw, the audience looking to her with a grotesque mixture of disgust and amazement.

 _"_ She's changed more than I thought... _"_ Spyro's muttering words were followed by the the spinning of his world, his expression dazed.

Turning to the purple hero, a smug yet comedic grin was plastered upon Ember's face, her tone matching, "What's that, Spyro?"

 _"_ No... thi... n...g... _"_ Slurred speech erupted from Spyro's maw as he slammed into the chair in front of him.

With a shake to the falling purple hero, Ember managed to choke out a worried, "Spyro...?"

A thud was heard as the purple hero hit the ground.

"Spyro!"

A raspy voice interrupted them, "As I thought..."

Ember turned to meet a young, medium-sized brownish dragon, a black jean jacket upon his body, a small, green crystal knife in his hand and his circular head sporting a single horn. His red eyes glared hatefully at the two, intent to kill.

Ember managed to mutter a hateful, "Who are you and what have you done to Spyro?"

 _"My name is Ripto Jr... and what do you think? I drugged him."_

 _"Oh, for the sake of all shit. Like father, like son... But... in this case, the son is going to have his ass kicked all the way across the realms by a girl instead of a kid. I don't know which is more demeaning, but..."_

 _"Wait, what did you say?"_

 _"Time to tangle you up and make you bleed..."_

 _"Isn't that the Ivy Hawk's catch-phrase...?"_

 _"You're looking at her..."_

 _"Prove it, bitch..."_


	4. The Ivy Hawk

" _Why are you counting?"_

" _Two..."_

" _Mecha-Gulp! Attack!"_

" _One..."_

A seventy-foot-high creature appeared from the ground, its alligator-like body a radiant metallic green, its four black, mechanical legs similar to a lobster, is tail a white chain link with a red hook upon the end. The toad-crocodile-shaped head carried a large circular maw filled with rows of jagged, lamprey-styled teeth, its glassy gray eyes emotionless.

Springing forward on her right back leg, Ember delivered a seventy-degree round-kick to the construct's eye, an electronic crackling audible as it staggered from impact, its vision distorted as Ember fell to the ground in a kneeling crouch.

Without hesitation, Ember executed a six-hundred-twenty degree spin jump, landing upon the construct front paws first, digging her blue, glowing claws into its metallic flesh as it creaked in terror.

Out of the corner of the pink dragoness's eye, a figure was spotted carrying Spyro away.

'No you don't, you little _pissant...'_

Massive, five-foot-thick vines of chi sprung from the ground, tangling both Spyro's kidnapper and Ripto Jr. in a twisted and horrific embrace of energetic overgrowth.

The victory, however prosperous, was cut short by the sound of wet, torn flesh and scales. Ember looked to her back, finding her now-numb tail impaled by a serrated missile.

A grimace was given by the pink dragoness. Without a second thought, she placed her paw into her side pouch, looking Ripto Jr.'s smug and triumphant expression.

To the surprise of Ripto Jr., Ember pulled a small green pebble from the satchel, placing it in her maw as the missile blinked a reddish hue.

A colossal explosion rocked the theater as the patrons retreated for safety, the walls caving and the roof collapsing.

Silence.

The dust cleared.

A figure floated in the air.

The figure was similar to Ember, but her scales were a bright rose-red. Her underbelly glowed a bright gold color. Her blue, luminescent horns carried the likeness of Ember, but were far sharper and carried multiple edges similar to a hawk's beak. Her tail's end was that of a heart, but jagged-edged and a shade of white. Her eyes shone a bright blue-green.

After outstretching her arms for one moment, the figure placed her hands together in the fashion of prayer. With a breath, tiny, golden vines erupted from the entire theater, almost threading all which was destroyed back into place, revealing a terrified Ripto Jr., an unconscious Spyro and a golden-chi-spike-impaled Mecha Gulp.

The figure spoke, her voice similar to Ember but echoingly tenor, its tone one of wrathful chastisement, " _ **Ripto Jr.!**_ You have endangered the lives of _**countless**_ _innocents_ all in your foolhardy and misguided quest to avenge your **father!** Do you have _anything_ to say in your defense before I **eradicate you?** "

" _I... I..."_

" _Then so be it... AURIC TRIDENT!"_

A radiant, serrated, blue, three-pronged spear pierced the heart, forehead and solar plexus of Ripto Jr., his body falling to the floor, lifeless.

With a sigh, the figure descended to the ground, looking to a figure running off into distance. It then turned to Spyro, picking him from the ground. A large, white, holistic glow followed.

A groan erupted from Spyro, his eyes opening only to meet the compassionate gaze of a dragoness he had never seen before, although one that seemed familiar.

"I feel weak... who _are_ you...?" Spyro's hoarse words were paired with an expression of confusion, only to be met with a loving, " _Some_ call me FireBrand. I've been saving this healing ability for you though... Spyro..."

To Spyro's surprise, the dragoness known as FireBrand kissed him upon the lips, his entire body swelling with energy, his weakness alleviating completely and his body wracked with sensations of pure bliss. It was if his energy was connected with this dragoness and had begun to entwine like the ivy that held the building together.

After their lips parted, Spyro looked into the eyes of his savior with a slightly worried, "Will I ever see you again...?"

A soft giggle was given by FireBrand. She stroked his neck with affection, taking Spyro in her arms.

"You will... now sleep..."

Blackness.


	5. The Reconnection

Reconnection

Chapter 5 - The Reconnection

" _Spyro... Spyro, get up."_

" _Who... Ember?"_

The former purple hero awoke to find his body pressed against Ember's powerful form, her forelegs wrapped around his body and his head pressed against her upper underbelly. He looked around to find himself in a large green tent, a small magical blue fire in the center of the room.

Blinking, Spyro looked into Ember's baby blue orbs, a warm smile on her muzzle. It caused him to swell with odd mixture of unease and comfort. He heaved a sigh at the contented nature of the situation.

"I'm sorry my title ruined our date, Ember...," Spyro groaned in slight dismay, "It's my fault and... I messed up."

The words muttered by Spyro caused Ember complete shock. However, in place of chastisement or snapping, she pressed her head against the neck of the purple hero, embracing him tighter.

Taken aback by Ember's reaction, Spyro could only mutter out a dumbfounded, "You're not mad at me?"

Releasing her hero, Ember looked into his eyes once more, placing her right paw upon his cheek.

"What _happened_ to you Spyro? You used to be so assertive and powerful..." Ember's tone was one of awed disgust, "What could have caused you to be such a _**doormat?**_ What happened to the radical, strong, butt-kicking dragon I used to know?"

His gaze averting from Ember's, Spyro took a tone of complete submission, "Well... it's not good for being a husband and father, is it?"

' _Gaslighting...,_ ' Ember thought to herself in bitter hate, clenching her left paw, 'That... that _**bitch**_ of a fawn **gaslighted** my Spyro! It's the only thing that makes _sense!_ '

It was then Ember realized the context of her own thoughts. The feelings she had so long ago had never disappeared. They were a dormant volcano, biding its time, waiting to erupt.

For the first time in years, Ember broke down, sobbing in bitter irony. This caused the purple hero to look to her in self-anger.

With a sigh, Spyro placed his paw upon Ember's shoulder, his tone one of shame, "I'm sorry Ember. What did I do to make you upset...?"

" _You're sorry?_ _ **YOU'RE**_ _SORRY!?_ _No_ , Spyro. _**I'm**_ the one that should be apologizing, not _you!_ I _admit_ it! I chose Bandit because I felt you would _never_ return my affections! That's the truth! _Now_ _ **look!**_ I led us down the path to relationship _hell!_ If I had waited... held out hope that you would one day return my feelings... then maybe you wouldn't have ended up in an emotionally abusive relationship with that **** of a fawn and I wouldn't have been alone for more than fifty years!"

Ember's outburst caused Spyro's jaw to hang agape. Had he really been in abusive relationship with Elora? Had his sweet fawn actually have been a monster?

Wrapping his forelegs around Ember's body, Spyro began to whisper into her earlobe, his tone compassionate, yet carrying slight chastisement, "Come on... stop it Ember. I mean... Elora wasn't... I mean... you're acting..."

"I'm acting like a dragoness, Spyro...," Ember spoke through choked sobs, grasping the former purple hero's shoulders, "Do you... really expect me not to... cry when I realized the... the shit-strewn mess I put you through?"

Pressing her head into the underbelly of her old crush, Ember continued her breakdown, "I'm... _female_ Spyro...! I'm... I'm a **_woman!_** I'm tough and strong, but that doesn't mean I don't have my sensitivity! Don't you **_see_** _that!?_ "

"I'm..." Spyro was cut short as Ember placed her paw over his muzzle, her tone one of heartbreak, "Don't apologize, Spyro. That will only make me feel worse. Don't make excuses for my past weakness, either."

Releasing Spyro's muzzle, Ember was taken aback by the words that emerged from it next.

" _I'm... sure we can make things right..."_

" _What...?"_

" _I'm sure we can make things right, Ember."_

" _What do you mean...?"_

" _I mean... I want to try again. I want to try again with you."_

" _With... me?"_

" _Yeah... I do. I want to see if I can make this work between us."_

" _But we just reconnected..."_

" _Maybe, but we still have thousands of years to try."_

" _Y-yeah... we do."_

" _Do you know a dragoness by the name of FireBrand...?"_

" _Well... actually... I think I'll show you something soon."_

" _Where are we anyway?"_

" _My Haven Tent. It's... a pocket dimension in subspace."_

" _Where did you get it?"_

" _You'll know later."_

" _Ember... will this really work?"_

" _Yes... I know it will."_


End file.
